The Other Cousin
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Melancholy is Misey's other cousin from her mother's side. Just as unlucky, but one of the smartest members of the group. We join Ellie in her adventures with her friends of her unlucky cousin, an adventurous cyclops, a bat afraid of everything, an amnesiac skeleton, two patchwork brothers, an intelligent cat, a young ghost, a fancy crow and the happiest girl in the world.


Gloomer Rumor.

 **Narrator's POV.**

It was a rainy May Day in Gloomsville. I never liked rain since I was a little girl. Thunderstorms scare the heck out of me. Being a member of my family, bad things happen whenever there's bad weather.

I was just on my way to the living room, as lightning flashed across the sky. My cousin, Misery, and your friend, Ruby, were in the living room already.

Ruby Gloom is more than meets the eye. Despite wearing gothic clothing and pale white skin, she's the happiest girl in the world. She always looks at the bright side of things.

Red hair in a pixie cut. White skin with freckles over her nose. A black dress with red and yellow striped stockings and black mary-jane shoes.

Misery is my cousin from my mother's side. She's sort of a walking source of bad luck. Bad things happen to her day in and day out, so her outlook on life is the opposite of how Ruby sees life.

Long black hair. White eyes with black sclera. Dark grey skin with tear streaks running her cheeks. She wears a blue veil over her hair and a matching dress. Makes her look like a banshee.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melancholy Malice Carter, but my friends call me Ellie. I was named after her grandmothers, Melancholy and Malice. Fun names huh? That's why I prefer my friends call me Ellie.

My skin is a bluish grey. Tears running down my cheeks. My eyes were white with black sclera. My hair is black, but it's short. Just like Misery.

My casual attire consists of a pair of black-framed glasses. A white collared shirt under a pair of black hooded overalls. Black, purple and green scarf, matching fingerless gloves and black sandals.

"Oh, hello, Misery." Ruby greeted my cousin, as the lightning flashed.

"I hate the rain." Misery spoke up, "Bad things happen to me, when it rains."

"Well, look on the bright side, Misery. Bad things happen to you when it doesn't rain." Ruby smiled, as Misery walked up to her.

"My cousin was struck by lightning..." Miser told her, "Twice."

Ruby looked at me. I nodded. I got struck by lightning twice on the same day, on my birthday. That's why I cut my hair and stay inside during storms or rainy weather.

"Well, it couldn't possibly happen to you too." She pointed out, "What are the chances?"

Lightning struck again, startling Doom Kitty, Ruby's intelligent black cat, and myself.

"Fairly good." I squeaked.

Misery nodded, "It's genetic. The electrical current is drawn to the highlight content in our blood, and then..."

"BOOM!" Misery and I shouted in unison.

"People use you to charge their batteries." Misery finished with a sulk.

Ruby blinked, unsure how to respond. Then she smiled, "Hey, I know. Why not wash your hair? I hear rainwater helps eliminate tangles."

I shook my head, "I'm not going out in the rain."

"I guess that would be better than getting the plague." Misery shrugged.

Ruby smiled, "That's the spirit. I just love seeing you happy, Misery."

Misery turned and made her way outside, in the rain. Ruby looked at me. I thought for a second.

"I guess I could go to my room and stare at ceiling, wondering about the secrets of life." I adjusted my glasses.

Ruby nodded and smiled, "That's a great idea, Ellie. I've always love how your mind works."

I left the living room and made my way to my room. My room was a basic, Goth-halloween bedroom. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, letting my mind wonder.

Just as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a lamp hitting the floor-boards. And a voice shouted, "Ellie!"

I jumped in startle and fell off my bed, "Ow..."

I recovered and saw Iris running toward me.

Iris is a cyclops with a knack for adventure and adrenaline. Her eye is a violet color. Black hair and white skin. She wears a black dress, similar to Ruby's. Red and grey stockings and black mary-jane shoes.

"Ellie, get up. I have terrible news." She told me, as I got to one knee and rubbed my head.

"Is there a comet aiming for Gloomsville again?" I asked.

"We had a comet?" She asked, then shook her head, "No. Ruby has a secret."

I got to my feet and looked at my cyclops friend, "Everyone has secrets, Iris."

Iris shook her head, "Not Ruby. She tells us everything. Even me." She grabbed my hand, "Where's Misery? We've gotta tell her."

"She's outside, under a water-chute, last time I checked." I answered.

With that, she and I dashed outside. As predicted, Misery was outside, under a water-chute, washing her hair in the rain water. The water stopped and spat moss on top of her. Misery sulked.

"Misery, I have stressful news." Iris told my cousin.

Misery looked at the chute, "Is there a swarm of locusts in my hair again?"

The chute spat moss into Misery and my faces. Ew!

Iris shook her head, "No! Ruby has a secret. Something so big, she's not even telling me."

Misery and I removed the moss from our faces. The sound of Ruby's humming caught our attention.

Iris noticed and shh-ed us, "Here comes Ruby. Act normal." Misery coughed a leaf out of her mouth. Iris turned and smiled, "Good one."

Ruby walked by, carrying a large bag of stuff. It looked like party supplies. What is Ruby planning with that bag?

Ruby saw us, gasped, and zoomed the other way.

"That's not good." Misery spoke up.

"Why is she carrying that big box?" Iris asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Ruby's moving out!" Misery shouted, then started crying.

Iris gasped, "I don't believe that."

"Well, I'd move out if I was my roommate." Misery pointed out.

I shook my head, "Highly unlikely." Then shrugged, "But, what if Ruby is planning something else?"

"That explains it." Skull Boy spoke up from an opened window.

Skull Boy is a living skeleton and a fellow roommate. He suffers from amnesia, so he doesn't know who he's related to. He does have amazing talents from art to languages, maybe others.

His eyes are green and he wears a black, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of grey khaki pants and red shoes with black gloves. Right now, he was wearing a barret, cargo shorts and his casual shoes and gloves.

"Ruby was admiring my painting, but then she said she had to 'get moving'." He explained, adding air quotation marks on the last words.

Misery and Iris gasped. I face-palmed.

Skull Boy nodded, "I know. And it was my best work."

"See? Ruby really in moving out!" Misery shouted.

Iris gasped, "Oh no! We have to do something to make her stay."

"Wait!" Misery spoke up, "She said she loved to see me... Happy." Then she looked at me, "And she loved how your mind works, Ellie."

I nodded, "True. But-"

"And she said she really admired my adventurous spirit." Iris added, cutting me off.

Misery gasped and encouraged, "You have to include her in your adventures!"

Iris copied her, "And you have to be happy." Then turned to me, "And have to show her works of your mind." Then thought back, "Or how your mind works?"

Skull Boy copied Iris, "And I have to paint her portrait. So we remember what she looks like when those other two things fail!"

"They better not fail!" Misery shouted, then Iris joined her, "Or Ruby won't be with us anymore!"

Iris turned to me, "Ellie. You can't tell Ruby anything. Cross your heart and hope to die!"

I lifted my glasses and pinched my nose with a sigh. No turning back now. "Stick a needle in my eye..." I crossed my heart with my pinkie finger.

With that, Iris and Misery made their plans to show their best traits to convince Ruby to not move out. I made my way to the kitchen, to see Ruby making baked goods. Muffins, or cupcakes, by the looks of it.

I waved, "Hey, Ruby."

Ruby looked at me, "Hey, Ellie. What's up?"

I shrugged, "The moon." Ruby giggled. "What are you up to? Making cupcakes?" I asked.

Ruby smiled, "Yup. I just felt like making some."

I put my hands behind my back, "Would you like some help?"

She shook her head, "I'm okay. But thanks for asking."

The Misery showed up with a small tea tray, cracking a forced smile, "Hi... Ruby. I'm very... Happy... To make you some... Happy tea. I'm so happy, happy, happy. Happy!"

Then thunderclouds appeared and lightning struck Misery and myself. Misery was badly burnt, as she left the kitchen. I got a bit scorched.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"You okay, Ellie?" Ruby asked me out of concern.

I shrugged, "Eh. I'll be fine." Then handed some batteries I still had in my hand, "Charged batteries?"

Ruby shook her head, "No thanks. I'm good."

I nodded, "I'll leave you to your cupcakes."

Then I returned to my room. I sat on my desk and grabbed my mother's bass guitar. I laid a blank music sheet of paper on the desk and started playing a few notes. Everytime I find the right note, I wrote them down and start again.

I jumped in startle, as I heard something getting blasted out of a cannon, then landing in water.

"What the heck was that?" I asked myself.

I looked out my window and saw Ruby talking to Frank and Len.

Frank and Len are patchwork, conjoined brothers. They share a good heart, but also half a brain between them. So, they're not the brightest color in the pack. Frank has blue skin and black hair styled in an Elvis Pressly quiff. Len has green skin with black messy hair.

They wear a red t-shirt with a smiley face on the front. Dark blue jeans and mis-matched shoes. Frank's shoe has a checkered design, while Len's has a flame design.

She shook their hand and skipped back to the house. I lightly smiled and returned to my work. A few minutes in, I jumped in startle again, as someone entered my room without knocking.

This time, my chair fell and I bumped my head against the desk, "Ow..."

I looked and saw it was Ruby. She looked out of breath.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" I asked.

Ruby smiled, "Ellie. Just the girl I need to see." Her smile faded, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" I asked again. Then I heard voices calling Ruby's name. Misery, Iris, Skull Boy, Frank and Len. "You know what? Forget I asked..."

Ruby turned to me, "I need you to help me get away for a bit. So I can think this whole situation through."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Well, Poe has a secluded room, when he needs to be alone. Maybe he can help us out."

Poe is a crow of high taste and a hidden talent for poetry. He believes one of his ancestors was the pet of the great Edgar Allen Poe. The same author he was named after.

Poe wears a top hat, monicle, and a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and gloves.

I took hold of Ruby's hand and took her to Poe's room, while trying to stay clear of everyone else. We arrived to a nearby tree and knocked on the door of a large birdhouse.

"Enter." A voice answered.

Ruby and I entered the house. Inside, Poe was jumping on a typewriter, writing a poem of his latest inspiration. Music was playing on his gramaphone.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a little privacy around here?" Ruby asked Poe, but sighed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Poe asked.

"Misery, Iris, Skull Boy, Frank and Len haven't been giving Ruby her space." I answered.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Poe patted his couch, "Why don't you lay down here, Ruby."

Ruby laid on the couch and Poe grabbed a notepad and pencil. His friends showed up for extra support.

"Now then, tell all about it." Poe told Ruby.

Ruby began telling her story of what happened today, "Well, I was planning a surprise party."

I snapped my fingers and smiled, "I thought you were. A May Day surprise party, correct?"

Ruby giggled, "Very good deduction, Ellie. You're like Sherlock Holmes." Then returned to the story, "And everyone was acting weird."

A bee flew into the room and close around Poe. He tried to whack it, but he ended up hitting his beak.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. Sort of like that." Then asked, "What do you think is going on?"

The bee flew into Poe's ear. He shouted, "What we have here is a situation where your friends are acting out of character." He hit his head, to get the bee out of his ear, "Weird!" He returned to his normal tone, "If you will. My reasoning is they are not themselves."

Ruby smiled, "Gee, I never thought of it that way."

Poe smiled back, "Anytime."

The bee landed on his beak again, and he ended up nearly whacking himself off the chair.

I caught the bee with my hands, "Poe, we know that the others are acting strange. Ruby just doesn't know why."

I let the bee out of the window and it flew away.

"And you know?" Ruby asked.

"Misery and Iris made me promise not to tell you, Ruby." I explained, "I'm sorry."

Ruby sighed and sat up, "I wish I knew what happened that day." Then she rubbed her chin, "If only we could figure out what happened."

She walked to the door.

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Well, whenever my mother loses something, she retraces her steps and finds it the last place she looked."

Ruby smiled, "Ellie, that's a great idea! We just have to relive the day's events and see what we find out."

Poe smiled, "Aha."

Quietly, we made our way back to the house and into the living room, by the bookshelf.

"Okay, the first thing I did was write in my diary." Ruby remembered, as she grabbed her diary. She opened it and gasped, "It's open to May 2nd! I never turn the page to the next day." Ruby turned to me and Poe, "You know what that means?"

Poe rubbed his beak in thought, "It's Leap Year?"

I shook my head, "No, Poe. It means someone's read her diary."

Ruby nodded, "Exactly, Ellie." She shook the book and cookie crumbs fell out.

Poe smiled, "Precisely. And on Leap Year."

I noticed the crumbs, "Ruby, whoever read your diary was eating a cookie." Then asked, "Was anyone eating a cookie when you spoke to them?"

Ruby gasped, "Yes. Iris was. Which means she read my diary."

Then the others started calling her name again.

Ruby shh-ed us and whispered, "Iris read my diary, so they know about my party."

I shook my head, "No, they don't. They think you're- You're-" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

But Ruby wasn't listening, "I have to throw them off the trail." Then she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yep! If I don't get some space, I'll have to cancel that really, really fun thing I've planned!"

Poe chuckled.

"Ruby, you're making a big mistake." I told her in whispers.

Then I heard Iris spoke, "You heard her. Let's give the girl some space."

Ruby turned to me, "Ellie, you can't tell anyone about the party."

I sighed, then nodded. What's the point of explaining anything, if nobody listens or cares?

So I spent my time in my room. The best way to keep secrets is to keep to yourself. After a while, I heard a knock on my door. I opened my bedroom door, and it was Frank and Len. They looked very sad.

Len handed me a card, "Here's an invitation from Ruby."

I took the card and read it, " _Meet me in the Yard, and all shall be revealed. ~Ruby Gloom_." I looked at the boys, "Aren't you guys coming?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope. We need to make the final preparations for Ruby." They picked up a shovel and left.

Wait a shovel? "Frank! Len! It's not what you think!" I shouted after them, "Ruby's not..." But they were already gone, "Dying..."

I growled in annoyance.

 _Why is no one listening to me today?! Is May Day also 'Don't-Listen-To-Your-Friend' Day?_

 _Aaarrrgghh!_

* * *

 _ ***Later that day, in the Yard...***_

Misery, Iris, Skull Boy and I arrived to the Yard, wearing party hats and carrying our own presents.

Once we arrived and the others called at once. They tried again, and they shouted in unison again.

"You go first." Ruby and Skull Boy insisted in unison. Then Ruby insisted, "No, just go first."

Misery stared to cry. She reached her gift, "Here's your present, Ruby!" She dropped it and started crying.

"Thanks, Misery." Ruby thanked, then admitted, "Okay. Joke's over. I'm not going anywhere."

Misery stopped crying and sighed, "Right. And I have a huge canker sore in my mouth." She open her mouth to show her sore.

Ruby took a step back, but she regained herself, "Really. I was just planning a May Day party for you. Happy May Day."

Doom Kitty blowed a party hooter. It meowed instead. Iris sulked, "Look, Ruby. If you want to move on, we don't want to hold you back."

"But I'm not leaving." Ruby told her.

"Just go! The pain in killing me!" Misery insisted, "And I have a high treshold."

"I don't want to go!" Ruby repeated.

Skull Boy sulked, "You're just saying that because you feel sorry for us."

Ruby gave the trio a deadpan look. I cleared my throat, getting Ruby's attention. She looked at me and I shook my gift, trying to tell her to play along.

Ruby nodded and winked at me, "Okay. You're right. I was leaving before, but now I've decided you guys are so great, I could never leave you. Ever."

I smiled and nodded.

"But I thought-" Poe started, but Ruby cut him off, "Will you take me back?"

The others smiled and cheered in agreement. They ran toward Ruby.

"Now are we gonna stand around, or are we gonna party?" Ruby asked. She turned to Doom Kitty, "Doom?"

Doom Kitty turned on the gramaphone and rock music started playing. Ruby, Iris, Skull Boy, Misery, Doom Kitty, Poe and I started dancing and enjoying the party.

Misery started smilling and giggling. "Hey, Ruby. I'm smiling for real." She told Ruby.

Thunderclouds appeared again, then lightning struck me and Misery.

"Ow..."


End file.
